Mystletain
Mystletain is a sword carved from the wood of a sacred tree. The sacred tree is likely to be a Holly (holy) tree, the most sacred tree to the druids. In legend, this tree is often confused with mistletoe (which most likely gives this sword its name) as they both are green all year, have colorful fruits, and have a similar history concerning the winter months. In Norse Lore, Loki created a spear or arrow used to kill the otherwise invincible Baldur. This may be the Mystletain, although it is used as a sword rather than a spear in the game. In the legend, Baldur had a dream of his own death (or his mother had the same dreams). Since dreams were usually prophetic, this depressed him, and his mother Frigg made every object on earth vow never to hurt Baldur. All but one, an insignificant weed called the mistletoe, made this vow. Frigg had thought it too unimportant and nonthreatening to bother asking it to make the vow (alternatively, it seemed too young to swear). When Loki, the mischief-maker, heard of this, he made a magical spear from this plant (in some later versions, an arrow). He hurried to the place where the gods were indulging in their new pastime of hurling objects at Baldur, which would bounce off without harming him. Loki gave the spear to Baldur's brother, the blind god Höðr, who then inadvertently killed his brother with it. Mystletain in Castlevania The Mystletain is a Holy Sword that first appears in Aria of Sorrow and returns in Dawn of Sorrow. It moves rather like the Holy Sword in Symphony of the Night, although it does not have that sword's special elemental blast ability and derives its "holiness" from the fact that it was carved from a sacred tree rather than being cruciform. It does gain a cruciform sword form in Dawn of Sorrow though. In both games, it is obtained from a tree-type creature. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Mystletain is a fairly long and fast sword that deals out Holy and Sword damage, which is strong against most enemies in the game. It is just slightly less powerful than the sword Gram (which can be purchased) and has about the same reach and speed. The other sword that uses Holy attacks is the ultimate long Great Sword Claimh Solais. This sword can first be found in a hidden room behind a breakable wall in the left-most part of the hallway that is above the water table in the Clock Tower. If you do not find it at this time, it can be found later on as a drop item of the Dryad, which can be found along the main horizontal tunnels of the Underground Reservoir and Forbidden Area on either side of the base of the large waterfall. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Mystletain is similar to the form that was in ''Aria of Sorrow in that it is a Holy Sword and swings horizontally. It is a relatively early type of sword and is formed by combining the demonic cruciform Fragarach sword with the Soul of a Treant (gigantic walking tree with a face) which can be found in the Garden of Madness. A Hrunting (which can poison enemies) can also be evolved from a Fragarach (with a Mollusca Soul, also only found in the Garden of Madness), which means you will likely need to decide which one to evolve your weapon into. The Mystletain is weaker than the Hrunting and Fragarach, but is strong versus more enemies than the Hrunting. In most games, the Hrunting will probably be created first. This is because the Treant Soul is very rare and has a very good ability that would be hard to part with (it increases MP recovery rate). However, its ability cannot be leveled up, so if a second Treant Soul is obtained, it might as well be used to create a holy Mystletain sword. Either of these two swords can be evolved into a Joyeuse with a Killer Clown Soul and then further evolved towards a Valmanway. To create a Mystletain sword from scratch, you will need a Short Sword and Armor Knight, Corpseweed, Great Armor and Treant souls. Item Data Animations AoS Mystletain.gif|Mystletain from Aria of Sorrow DOS Mystletain.gif|Mystletain from Dawn of Sorrow Category:Holy Assets Category:Norse Lore Category:Swords Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items